The present invention comprises a new Erysimum, botanically known as Erysimum linifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ERFZ0003’.
‘ERFZ0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘ERFZ0003’ has purple-violet flower color, dark grey green foliage color, rounded and semi-erect plant habit with good branching, and is very early to flower.
‘ERFZ0003’ originates from a hybridization made in a greenhouse in April 2012 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was a commercially available plant identified as ‘Bowles Mauve’, unpatented, with mauve flower color, fewer branches, and overall smaller size than that of ‘ERFZ0003’.
The male parent of ‘ERFZ0003’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘Q1108-51’ with purple flower color, is earlier to flower and less vigorous than that of ‘ERFZ0003’. The resultant seed was sown in September 2009 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘ERFZ0003’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2013 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘ERFZ0003’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the May 2013 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.